


【Yugbam】《碎夏》c6

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7
Summary: 混混谦 x 班长bambam//🍬//🚗//微ooc？可以有评论嘛～ 一点点纹身play





	【Yugbam】《碎夏》c6

/24

将近正午。

“金有谦，快起床！” bambam轻轻拍了拍身旁那人的背，下一秒突然意识到自己还全身赤裸，顺势抓起手边的白色衬衫。

身旁那人揉了揉惺忪的眼，“怎么了？”

“我内裤哪去了？” bambam瞪了他一眼，因为找不到内裤，他只好披着那件白色校服衬衫坐在床上，衣服下摆正好半遮着男孩子特有的肉色物什。

这种若隐若现的诱惑让金有谦顿时清醒，伸手就将bambam揽入胸脯，“那就不穿了吧…”。

bambam耍孩子气般狠捏他的腰，大腿内侧却感受到了金有谦早晨的生理反应，出于羞涩，把头埋进了他的胸口。

两人缠绵了好一会才坐起身，金有谦走到衣柜前拎出两件衣服，将其中一件递给bambam，“换上这个吧。”

是一件黑色背心。尺寸对于bambam来说过于宽大，背心侧边的开口处露出了大片的肌肤，不过bambam却很满意，因为上面全是金有谦的气味，他十分喜欢。

金有谦嚷嚷说肚子饿，bambam去楼下的快餐店买了两份炒饭。他知道金有谦爱吃，每每一去食堂都能看到他站在卖炒饭的窗口前。

两人架起桌板，盘坐在床上享用午餐。bambam依稀听到一阵细微的手机振铃，于是把筷子放在一边，走下床拎起木椅上的书包翻找起来。

“喂？你好？” bambam接通电话。金有谦看了他一眼，刚刚扒饭的动作刻意放轻了些。

他看见bambam突然背过身，走开了一小距离，用着微弱的气音朝电话那头说着些什么，脸色略显严肃。

“好的，我知道了。” bambam挂断电话，将手机重新放到书包内，坐回床上继续吃饭。

“怎么了？” 金有谦此时已经将饭一扫而尽，嘴里还剩一口在咀嚼。bambam使筷子的动作有些漫不经心，盯着饭盒里的米发愣。

“bam，怎么了？” 金有谦戳戳他的脑门，再次询问。

bambam猛然一抬头，“啊，没…没事，刚刚我妈问我怎么没回家，我说我昨晚给同学补习太晚就干脆住下了…”。

一串话说得连贯无比，像是早就在心里打好了草稿。金有谦不傻，看得出他在说谎，可他也不想继续逼问，揉了揉他的脑袋说好吧，快吃饭吧。

/25

吃过午饭，bambam抱着手机坐在金有谦身旁，手指快速滑动着手机界面。金有谦撅着嘴一个劲抱怨bambam只顾玩手机不理会他，而bambam似乎没有心思听他讲话，眉头微皱。金有谦见那人根本没理会，耍脾气地一把将他手中的移动设备夺下。

“金有谦！”， bambam不自觉提高了音量。金有谦脸上的表情很不好看，将他的手机狠狠甩向床头，硬质壳体与床头木板碰撞发出的声响不小。

bambam才意识到自己刚刚好像冷落了金有谦一段时间，现在那人正板着脸背对自己。

“对不起，谦…” bambam双手绕上坐在床边气鼓鼓那人的腰。

“亲我一口”，那人瘪嘴嘟囔。bambam没听清他话的内容，朝他眨眨眼。

“笨蛋，我叫你亲我一口！” 那人明明就是个三岁小孩，哪有什么校霸的样子。bambam笑笑，在他脸颊上重重一吻，还带“嘬嘬”声。金有谦忍不住侧过头，捏过他的下巴就要覆上他的唇，却被bambam微微侧头躲开。

“谦，我有个事…” 

金有谦又皱眉，“什么事？” 

“我…我下午…要出去一下…”， bambam说话有些吞吞吐吐。

“去哪？” 

“…我…我妈让我回家一趟…”

金有谦见他话音越说越虚就知道他在说谎，“好吧，那还回来吗？” 

“回！”，bambam朝他肯定地点点头。金有谦勾了勾嘴角，又捏过他的下巴与他接吻，bambam没躲。

/26

“我一定很快就回来！你在家里等我…”， bambam挎上书包，稍稍踮起脚尖，搂着金有谦的脖子吻了他一口，两只眼弯成月牙，粉唇微撅。

“嗯嗯…”，金有谦揉了揉他额前的碎发，笑得宠溺。

bambam前脚刚走不远，金有谦便戴上一顶黑色鸭舌帽跟了出去。没错，他想知道bambam究竟在隐瞒什么。bambam搭上一辆计程车，正巧不远处驶来了另一辆空车，金有谦立刻招手拦下。他嘱咐司机跟上前一辆车，这一跟，便跟到了市医院的大门口。

金有谦感到诧异。待bambam即将走进医院大门时他才小心翼翼下车，刻意将帽檐压低，紧随其后。bambam小跑至医院的总台，和护士小姐说了些什么便又快步走向医院走廊深处。金有谦见状也加快了步伐，最后，他半个身子躲在墙壁拐角处，眼见bambam在肿瘤科的病房前停下脚步，推门而入。

他隔着门上的一小块透视玻璃，清晰看见bambam趴在一张白色病床前，床上躺着一位看起来近五十的中年男人，面色苍白，眼神憔悴，手背上还插着打点滴的针头。他还看见，bambam将头埋得很低，双肩耸颤，一旁的中年男人不停地抚摸他的背脊。好一会，bambam才站起身，金有谦连忙躲去拐角的墙后。

“可以再缓一缓吗？” bambam再次走向总台与护士小姐交谈。金有谦则装作路人慢慢从他身边经过。

“医药费”，“期限”，“下个月”…光凭这几个词，还有bambam中午时那副严肃的神情，金有谦便心领神会。可他为何不肯对自己说实话呢？

/27

金有谦比bambam提早从医院离开，特意到家楼下的超市买了好多食材。他其实不擅长，但，就是很想为bambam做一餐晚饭。

他给bambam留了门，bambam推门而入时，见他不在客厅里便下意识有些慌张地喊了他的名字，接着便在出租屋唯一的小厨房里看到了金有谦忙碌的身影。厨房比客厅还要狭小，勉勉强强能容下两人。

“金有谦？你在做菜？” bambam站在那人身后，故意笑得讽刺。

“怎么？不可以？” 金有谦放下菜刀，手胡乱抹了把身上的黑色背心，转过身挑起bambam的下颚。他看见他的眼圈周围仍残留着一抹抹淡红，应该是难过了很久吧，他想，心疼地抚了抚bambam的侧颊，“你…你在一旁等一会，快好了”。

bambam点点头，待金有谦转过身去时又从后背搂上他，脸颊紧贴他宽厚的背脊，“金有谦…你真好…”，他隐约感到背上的丝丝湿润。

金有谦煮了两碗面，这也许是他能做出的唯一一道无师自通的食物。看着bambam难以言状的神情时他就明白了自己的水平。自己尝试了一口，几乎要到了捏着鼻子才能下咽的程度。可是bambam还是将碗里的食物一扫而尽，还挤出勉强的笑容夸他做的好吃。

好歹也填饱了肚子，bambam从书包里拿出一本书，脑袋刚想枕着金有谦的大腿躺下时，无意中从背心侧面看到了那人露出小半截的纹身，起初bambam以为是上次打架落下的伤疤。他下意识摸了摸，被金有谦过于激烈的反应所惊吓。

“bam你干嘛！” 金有谦向来不喜欢别人碰他的纹身，使他有一种被侵犯的酥麻感，和一种引火烧身的悸动。bambam被他吓到缩回了手。

也许是意识到自己语气过于凶狠，于是一手把bambam揽在怀里，“那里不许碰”。

谁知怀里那人以为他在挑衅，坏笑着用指腹在他半腰处的英文纹身上轻轻摩挲。金有谦只觉得脑袋发热，好似电流穿刺全身，他猛地扳过bambam的手臂将他压在身下，身下那人有些吃痛地喊叫。

“都说了，不许碰！” 金有谦伏在他耳边朝他低吼，下身的性器抬了头，硬邦邦地顶着bambam的小腹。bambam的手腕还被金有谦死死紧拽，像是要把他捏碎一般撕裂的痛。

“要惩罚你…”

身上那人话音刚落，bambam便感到下身传来一阵凉意，有些紧身的内裤被硬扯褪到脚腕，本就宽大的黑色背心被瞬间剥落，更羞耻的是，自己胸前的红樱早已急不可耐地凸起。金有谦打趣对bambam说你不就是想要嘛，他羞得无言以对，那人的唇便覆上了胸前舔弄，还故意启齿轻咬，惹他又疼又爽。

金有谦知道他后穴流出的黏液已经足够润滑，可他就是不肯挺入，非要bambam说“想要”。bambam万爪挠心般难受得很，却硬是憋红着脸不肯说。金有谦见他的宝贝如此倔强，坏心眼地从他身上抽离开，坐在一旁开始慢悠悠地穿上背心。

床上那人生理得不到满足而急了眼，起身爬到金有谦面前，跨坐上他的大腿，双臂紧紧箍着金有谦的脖颈，唇瓣贴近他的耳畔。

“想…想要” 

金有谦勾了勾嘴角，“什么，没听清…”

“想要…” bambam故意捏了一把他的腰。金有谦将他搂紧，扯过他的脑袋吻他，手游走在他柔软的蜜臀，将他整个人托起，对准自己挺立的性器一贯而入。如此体位使金有谦进入得很深，bambam感觉全身仿佛被贯穿，伴着猛烈的快感与痛觉。双唇被那人牢牢封印，腔内交融的柔软粉舌与体内那根肆意碰撞的坚硬，冰火两重。

bambam嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地胡乱喊叫，体内那肿胀物似乎又大了一圈，将他的穴口填得很满，金有谦扶着他的腰狠狠地顶入，眼神迷离喊着宝贝宝贝。bambam配合他上下挪动腰肢，敏感点一次次被毫不留情地冲撞，穴口的浊液汇聚在两人的结合处，一点一滴顺着金有谦的肉棒滑落。

在bambam迷情地呻吟下，金有谦把自己交代在了他的体内。两人喘着粗气，身上早已密密麻麻布满汗珠。

“别出来…” ，金有谦刚想退出来时却被bambam拉住，“下面，太满了…”。

金有谦朝bambam坏笑，双臂顺势将他抱起，下身的肿胀还依旧顶在他体内。他将他抱进了浴室，慢慢放下，使他双脚站在瓷砖地上，刚一离开，bambam后穴的液体便像瀑布一般流出，他有些羞涩地夹紧了腿。金有谦打开花洒，试了试水温，温热的水流沿bambam的脖颈滑下，他拍了拍bambam的屁股让他张开腿，那人磨蹭半天才肯张开。

金有谦半蹲下，用手轻轻擦拭着bambam的大腿内侧，将残留的浊液抹去，接着又探向他的后穴，有意无意地用指腹刮蹭，光是这样的触摸就让bambam的后穴又流出了更多的液体。“金有谦，快停…停下”。

看到自己的男孩快要有些把持不住，金有谦还使坏地揉了好几下他的软臀，舔舔他的唇酥酥地喊他宝贝。

bambam此刻只知道，他是这个世界上最幸福的人。

—TBC—


End file.
